phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Vrakzire
| domains3e = Artifice (construct), Creation, Good (agathion), Knowledge (thought), Magic (Arcane), Rune (wards), Void (stars) | favored weapon3e = Seven Whirling Stars (shuriken) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = }} The deity of Magic to the Dragonborn, Vrakzire is a Greater Deity overseeing all use of the magic for them. He appears as a dragonborn in a robe in a field of stars with a powerful aura about him. Vrakzire is married to Chronepsis, the Dragonborn deity of death and history. The Clergy The Church of Vrakzire preserves magical lore so that magic would continue and flourish in the future even if the Dragonborn of Lemurias were to fall. Its members also sought out those skilled in magic or who had the potential to use it, keeping a close eye on those who were likely to become skilled. His clerics were encouraged to explore magical theory and create new spells and magic items. Sites dedicated to the god were enhanced by the Source to allow any spell cast by her clerics while in them to be affected by metamagic. The order of Vrakzire's clergy includes the following: * The Pope of Magic (the highest priest of Vrakzire) * The Oracle of Tethyrias is the Man of Mystery's oracle. * The Bishops of the Schools (Seven bishops represent the seven schools of magic, with one other bishop overseeing Arcane universality) * The Priests of the Celestial Spell (9th, 8th, 7th, 6th spells respectively -- the Priests represents nine levels -- an approved metagame reference to the 9 levels of magic spells in Pathfinder/D&D) * The Acolytes of the Orisons (Apprentices in the Holy Orders) The Laiety * The Church sponsors a knightly society of paladins, called the Swords of the Stars. * An order of rangers called the Brothers of Natural Magic * The Bard's College of Tethyrias is the assembly of bards the Church sponsors. * The Inquisitae Arcanologicae are the faith's Inquisitors. * The Spellswords of Vrakzire is a Magi order. Temples The temples dedicated to Vrakzire can be any size and style or structure; some shrines are natural caves or grottos. Some can be a tree, or some can be architecture. All are living works of art -- raised by the power of magic and enwrapped in countless spells. Most are filled with magical items, many of which are of an esoteric rather than a practical nature. Most temples include an open central courtyard in which daily services are held and from which one can see the stars at night or a magical representation of them. Lesser rooms often serve as libraries of lore or serve as workshops and laboratories for experimentation in the Art or Life of magic. Rites Creating spells and magic items with a prayer to the deity is considered a sacred act. Casting spells in defense of one self is also considered a sacred act. Sacrificing magical items to the Man of Mysteries can gain the god's favor. Burnt sacrifices he'll accept are those of snakes, wild kine, doves, and goats. The Church approves of marriage. Those being married by a cleric do so under the stars of heaven. Sex is considered a sacred act, however. Dogma }} Trivia *Vrakzire is inspired by Mystra, the Goddess of Magic from the Forgotten Realms. *The name Vrakzire probably doesn't have any meaning, since I got it off a name generator. References Category:Draconic Pantheon Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Category:Dragonborn Category:Deities with the Good domain Category:Deities with the Knowledge domain Category:Deities with the Magic domain Category:Dieities with the Rune domain Category:Deities with the Void domain Category:Greater deities Category:Dragonborn Pantheon